


Priroda

by Cattiva_Gattina



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, nature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattiva_Gattina/pseuds/Cattiva_Gattina
Summary: Inspired by prompt on Dragon Age Kink Meme. Basic idea Nathaniel has gotten sick of Anders complaining about nature and decides some new ways to shut him up.





	Priroda

“Neri, it’s cold and raining. How do you expect us to sleep in this?”

“Poor Sir-Pounce-A-Lot, even you don’t want this many trees with no mice to hunt.”

“How do you all walk in this mud without getting stuck? It’s not right.”

“Neria, you do ice so much better. Think you can make it snow so it’s not so blistering hot?”

The complaints have been going on day and night since they had left Ameranthine. Neria would laugh most of the time when Anders started to complain and Oghren was able to ignore him once he began drinking. When it was time to sleep Nathaniel would get the most aggravated sharing one of the tents with Anders.

It would always start with the other man muttering under his breath as he switched from laying down to sitting up. He would then start rummaging through his pack, pulling nearly everything out and stretching items out beneath where he was laying. Tossing and turning on the items always followed, with groans before exhaustion would finally knock Anders out.

This night was apparently worse than some of the others and Nathaniel found his fingers tightening with each move of the other man. Just as he thought things were going to settle Anders sighed and turned to look across the tent. “Can I go through your bag? There’s so many rocks and twigs. I don’t know why we can’t just look for small taverns or inns as we move along.”

Nathaniel fought down a growl as he rolled over, pushing Anders to the ground and pinning him beneath him barely hearing the hiss as Pounce darted away from the two. “You have done nothing but complain since we started traveling here. Do you want to cause us all to snap or do you just get off on hearing yourself talk?”

Anders’s breathing elevated slightly as Nathaniel’s words continued, swallowing lightly when the other man finished. A smirk crossed his face as he felt first himself, and then Nathaniel, slightly harden from the closeness and pinning. “Are you planning on teaching me a lesson?”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow as a thought passed through his mind. “If you can keep yourself from complaining then I will help you make better thoughts about nature.” When Anders nodded slightly, Nathaniel pushed off and rolled back to where he was laying, letting his eyes close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day’s travels were much quieter, Anders had started to open his mouth a couple of times, but when he caught Nathaniel’s eyes, snapped it closed. While Neria began to cook food and Oghren was setting up the tents, Nathaniel moved towards the other man, his voice hushed. “Follow me.”

Anders walked a couple of steps behind the other man as he was led to a small pond. Once they were both stopped Nathaniel turned to look at Anders and smiled. “Strip and get in the pond.”   
At first Anders did not move until Nathaniel first started to remove his own clothing. As the dark haired man started to enter the water, Anders quickly slipped out of his robe and smallclothes and followed into the cool water.

Once the blond was in the water, Nathaniel backed up slowly until the water reached up to his waist and coaxed Anders to move towards him. Nathaniel wrapped a hand around Anders’s wrist and pulled him close, letting the hand move up along the blond’s arm. “You did a wonderful job keeping any complaints about being out here to yourself. Even now, when I’m sure you’d rather not be nude in the water.”

As Anders started to open his mouth, Nathaniel placed his lips along the other’s jaw and started to move his other hand along Anders’s chest and stomach. When Nathaniel reach his ear, he pulled the edge of it into his mouth applying just a little bit of his teeth before pulling back. “This is just going to be the beginning. Hopefully you’ll feel good.”

The hand he was bringing along Anders’s stomach went lower and Nathaniel wrapped it around a half-hard cock. As he stroked upwards, Nathaniel would drag his thumb along Anders’s slit and at the base would stretch out his fingers to move along his balls. Nathaniel continued to move between his lips and teeth along Anders’s throat and jawline as the blond man started to slide his own hand along Nathaniel’s side. When he reached the brunet’s thigh his fingers squeezed momentarily before bringing his own hand to the other’s erect cock, matching the ministrations on his own.

As Anders’s breathing started to grow more rapid, Nathaniel bit down on the other man’s shoulder. The sudden shock led Anders to spill out into the water, the hand not wrapped around Nathaniel’s cock scratching lightly down his back. A few more pulses caused Nathaniel to spill into the water as well. After a few moments Nathaniel chuckled and started to move back towards the shoreline. “Keep behaving and they’ll be more next time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next two days the Wardens found themselves staying at a small farm after clearing a small group of darkspawn from it. The first day back in the woods, Anders tripped stumbling through the mud and having one of his shoes yank off his foot. “Andraste’s knickerweasels, why did we have to start moving right after a rainstorm Neria? We could have gotten one more day out of that farm.”

Nathaniel bent over and pulled the shoe free, pushing against Anders’s robe. “Just shut up and put it back on.” Anders started to open his mouth to reply when he caught the other’s eyes. Once he had the muddy shoe slipped back on, Nathaniel gave Anders a smirk, continuing down the path.

That night as food was being cooked Neria held back a laugh and smirked as she looked over at Oghren as the other two Wardens moved deeper into the woods. “Do they really think we believe they are scouting?” Oghren laughed enough to send some of his ale out of his mouth as the two of them worked on the fire.

In a small area surrounded by trees, Nathaniel stopped and pulled Anders closer to him bringing his bottom lip into his mouth. “You listened well to me earlier. I’ll even ignore the complaint you were making.” 

Nathaniel loosened his armor, slowly freeing his cock. Anders started to reach out with his hands when the brunet man stepped back, shaking his head slowly. “You need to do something better with that mouth of yours. Get down and let me know that you’ve learned something.”

Anders smirked lightly until he looked down noticing the dark mud Nathaniel had placed himself right behind. The playful look slipped from his face and he took in a few deep breaths. As he slowly lowered himself to the ground, Anders raised his robe to keep it from getting covered in the mud. He placed a hand along the back of each of Nathaniel’s thighs and lightly traced his tongue along the head of his cock. As the brunet released a low breath, Anders slipped his mouth over the cock and started to bob his head letting the depth continue to change.

Nathaniel wrapped one if his hands along the strawberry blond hair, applying a light pressure against Anders scalp. After a few minutes he gave a tug until Anders made eye contact. “Stand up. I want to be inside you.”

Anders slowly moved his mouth away from the other’s cock, licking up the bit of pre-cum that was still leaking from the slit. Nathaniel nodded his head towards a nearby tree and as Anders moved towards it, he pulled his robe off and draped it over a branch. Nathaniel took out a small vial of elfroot and slipped fully out of his leathers to drape over the same branch Anders’s robe was on. Anders placed his hands against the tree as Nathaniel coated his fingers in the oil. He grinned as he slipped his fingers inside. “You’ve been prepping yourself? I guess that started after the first night.”

Anders moved his head slightly, a soft moan slipping out as Nathaniel’s fingers slipped back out. Nathaniel poured the oil along his cock, slowly coating himself. Once he was slick, he grabbed Anders by the hips and guided himself into the other man. Once seated, Nathaniel nipped gently at Anders’s shoulder and moved his hand to wrap around the other’s cock. As he thrust in, his hand would collect the pre-cum along the other’s tip and slide it back as he moved out. As he found himself nearing his climax, Nathanial’s movements along Anders’s cock stilled. As he released, Nathaniel pulled back on Anders’s hair, and bite at the side of his neck. Slipping out he returned to moving his hand along Anders’s cock until he released on the ground below.

Nathaniel stepped backwards and slipped back into his leathers and tossed the robe towards Anders. “We’ll have to figure out more things to do to keep you from complaining. But a marsh may provide some interesting opportunities.”


End file.
